The present invention relates to a recliner type chair that is equipped with a traction apparatus and an articulating lower section that enables a user to position himself/herself in the chair and receive passive therapeutic exercise.
Standard mitigation therapy for back pain formerly consisted of diagnosis and treatment by a qualified orthopedic physician. Therapy most often consisted of exercise, rest, medication, and lastly, surgery. One particular method that was and still is effective for providing relief (especially for lumbar-sacral pain) and one that is routinely employed by hospitals is to place the patient in traction. Traction is accomplished by confining the patient to an orthopedic type bed where the lower torso is elevated and a weighted device is attached to the feet. This effectively stretches the musculature and connective tissue associated with the spine and lower back region. This stretching relieves the pressure on the intervertebral discs, which in turn relieves the pressure on the spinal nerves and patient pain is mitigated.
In recent years the treatment of back pain by chiropractic physicians has proven successful. Chiropractic techniques are non-surgical therapies that involve physical manipulation of muscles, joints and spine. Recent studies have shown that recuperation time from back pain and injury can be significantly reduced when physical manipulation of the injured areas and low impact exercises are employed.
The present invention was conceived with the intent of combining the best methods of orthopedic therapy and chiropractic therapy and present them in one apparatus that would deliver the desired results of pain and injury mitigation in an economical and practicable fashion. Traction was chosen from the orthopedic therapies and articulation of the lower torso is the constituent adapted from chiropractic techniques.